The recent advancement of networking electronic apparatuses in various fields of consumer and social infrastructures shows the trend of significant increase in the number of wiring cords for connecting those electronic apparatuses. Similarly, in the housing of the electronic apparatus, the numbers of modules that constitute the electronic apparatus, and the wiring cords among the electronic components have been increasing, which interferes with the effort of downsizing the electronic apparatus, reducing the cost, and improving reliability.
Introduction of the generally employed wireless communication system such as wireless LAN is one of measures taken for reducing the number of wirings. However, there may be a concern that the metal wall surface of the housing in the wireless communication system irregularly reflects the electromagnetic wave, thus destabilizing communication quality.
The generally employed detachable connector for wire connection of the electronic apparatuses has problems in regards to reliability and cost, demanding the connection between components without exposing the electrode, requiring no physical attachment-detachment.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the planar propagation medium as the technology to solve the aforementioned problem. Such medium is configured to interpose a planar dielectric between two planar conductors for enabling transmission of the electromagnetic waves therebetween, and form one of the planar conductors into a mesh structure to dispose the interface of the electromagnetic wave propagation device via a thin film dielectric, which enables the electromagnetic wave to pass in and out through evanescent wave that has oozed around the mesh conductor. The aforementioned technology as disclosed in the literature has the thin film dielectric intervening between the mesh conductor serving as the electrode and the interface, thus requiring no physical attachment-detachment, and allowing connection between the components without exposing the electrode. The electromagnetic wave which propagates in the dielectric, which is called the surface wave, is confined in the planar propagation medium, and electric power is two-dimensionally transmitted along the planar propagation medium. As a result, leakage of the electromagnetic wave to the outside of the planar propagation medium is small, and the problem of destabilizing communication quality owing to the irregular reflection hardly occurs even if it is confined in the closed space inside the metal housing. The structure has a feature of high resistance to the interference wave from the outside by another system. Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology for extending the single planar propagation medium towards the two-dimensional spreading direction. In other words, Patent Literature 1 discloses extension of the planar propagation medium with low loss by facing opposite end surfaces of two planar propagation media with each other, and allowing a pair of conductor plates to interpose the connection part from the obverse and reverse faces.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology that relates to branching extension of the high frequency line. That is, Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology that relates to the strip line configured to laminate the dielectric layer and a pair of ground layers each composed of the conductive material to interpose the dielectric layer from the vertical direction to cover the surface of the dielectric layer, and to include a signal line composed of the conductive material as well to be disposed inside the dielectric layer. The literature discloses bonding of two strip lines having openings in the ground layers for branching the electromagnetic wave.